


Warmth

by KDSkywalker



Series: 2020 YOI Omegaverse Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat/rut, M/M, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Yuuri stumbles onto the fact that Victor is an omega.How will things change between them?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2020 YOI Omegaverse Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday Prompt: Nesting

“Victor! It’s here!” Yuuri said throwing open the door to the banquet room that Victor had made into his room at Yu-topia.

Yuuri stopped short as he heard a squeal when he had opened the door. Gapping at what he saw, he had to close his eyes and shake his head for a moment before realizing just what he had stumbled into.

Victor Nikiforov, the world’s most decorative figure skater in history, was surrounded by pillows, blankets and clothes in what looked to be a hastily made nest.

Victor Nikiforov, the one who Yuuri had been striving to become as good as was nesting?

Victor Nikiforov was an omega??

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri quickly said, trying to back out of the room, knowing that he had stumbled onto something extremely private and personal for an omega – especially since he was an alpha.

“Yuuuuuuuri!” Victor called out stumbling out of his nest, clad in nothing but his tight bikini underwear. “Please don’t go!”

“Why?” Yuuri asked turning back around.

“Can you not see just how beautiful you are? Do you know why I wanted to become your coach, Yuuri?”

The young skater shook his head no as Victor moved closer to him.

“I was drawn to you Yuuri. You skate like your body is creating music. It’s just as beautiful as you are.”

“Alphas aren’t supposed to be beautiful,” Yuuri had said looking away from Victor. “They are supposed to be the protectors. Strong and brave. Not anxious and soft.”

Moving to stand next to Yuuri, Victor tipped his chin back up and looked directly into Yuuri’s eyes and revealed his closely guarded secret. “Anyone would be stupid not to want to become your mate. Not all everyone, especially omegas, want the domineering alpha type. Some omegas simply want someone who will accept them for who they are and not their secondary. Now, come and cuddle with me and let me listen to the song you want for your free skate. It is the least you could do since you disturbed me earlier.”

Hesitating for a moment, Yuuri followed Victor back into his room and waited for the omega to invite him into his nest. He still wasn’t sure why Victor wanted him there.

After Victor listened to the music and approved, Yuuri attempted to crawl out of the nest and go back to his room, but soon found that Victor had curled up tightly against him and drifted off to sleep. Resigning to his fate for the night, Yuuri allowed himself to drift off to sleep, wondering how things were going to change between them. 


	2. Chapter 2

More often than not, Yuuri would be the one who slept in, while Victor would be the one who would be up at the crack of dawn – especially after traveling. Yuuri was always one to suffer from jetlag. Yet the last few days, it had been the other way around. Even Yuuri knew that was to be expected with Victor’s heat beginning in a few days.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he watched Victor sleep. They had just returned from Barcelona – engaged and with Yuuri’s silver medal. True, they had fought over miscommunication. Yet that had been resolved.

And not a moment too soon with Victor’s heat due anytime. Admitting that he had been putting his heat off as long as he could by using suppressants, Victor promised Yuuri that he would never do it again as long as Yuuri was there to share his heat with him. Shocked from the admission, Yuuri couldn’t help but agree to Victor’s request.

Sighing in his sleep, Victor snuggled deeper into his pillow. Sensing that sleep would be eluding him, Yuuri pressed a soft kiss against Victor’s forehead before slipping out of their bed and out of the room.

Alone with his thoughts, Yuuri made his way down to the kitchen. It was early enough in the morning that either nobody would be up or someone would. He actually hoped that his mother was awake. He could use her advice.

As he entered the onsen’s kitchen, he could smell his mother’s cooking. Oh, how he missed her when he was in the United States for college.

“Good morning, okaa-san,” he said walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Yuuri. Is Victor still sleeping?” Hiroko said, looking up at her son with a smile on her face despite the early morning hour. She saw Yuuri nod his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the small table in the kitchen and watched her.

“Would you like any help?” he offered after a few minutes.

“Oh, I have it handled. But you look like you have something on your mind. You are never up this early after traveling. Everything ok with you and Victor?”

Yuuri sighed as he looked down into his coffee cup from where he had set it down on the table. His mother was always the best at knowing when something was bothering him. “Am I a good alpha?”

Hiroko stopped chopping the vegetables that she was preparing for the day and moved towards her son. She tilted up his chin so she could look into his eyes. “Why do you even question that, Yuuri?”

As Yuuri looked up at his mother’s soft smiling face, he couldn’t help but break down in tears as his arms wrapped around her waist. He cried into her slender figure as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. “I don’t think that I’m strong enough to be an alpha.”

“And does that matter to Victor? He loved you before he knew you were an alpha and you knew he was an omega. That is what matters most.”

Yuuri sniffled and dried his eyes as he pulled back from his mother. She moved to sit down in the chair across from him. “Is that everything that is bothering you? Because you always question your worth when something triggers it.”

He shook his head no.

“Then what is it?” she gently asked, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

“I’m just worried about sharing a heat with Victor. I’ve never shared one before with an omega and I’m worried that I’ll mess it up.”

Hiroko smiled at her son before standing up and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You will do just fine. I am sure of that.”

* * *

Noticing how late it had gotten in the morning, Yuuri quickly made his way towards the banquet room-turned suite that he and Victor now shared – much to Victor’s insistence. As soon as he slid opened the door to the suite, he was hit with the sweetest smell that he would never grow tired of as long as he lived – the smell of cherries and sugar with a hint of spice. And lying in the middle of it was his fiancé in all his glory.

“Yu..u…r…i…” Victor moaned from the center of the bed, which had been turned into a nest for the duration of his heat. “Alpha….I neeeed you.”

Victor’s heat had begun.

Yuuri watched as Victor began to stroke his hard cock with one hand and please himself with his fingers of his other hand, while slick dripped down his hand. Yuuri groaned at the sight as he adjusted his pants.

“Can I come into your nest?” Yuuri asked.

Victor quickly nodded as he continued to pleasure himself, while watching Yuuri strip out of his clothes before crawling up the bed and into the nest that they would share. Once inside, he quickly captured his mate’s lips as his hand replaced Victor’s on his cock as he began to stroke the omega to completion.

“That’s it Vitya,” Yuuri said in between his kisses along the omega’s neck. “Let it all out. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

Within a matter of minutes Yuuri had stroked Victor to his first completion of his heat and was quickly going for another. And he knew that there was no place that he’d rather be then right here with his future mate.

Now, everything in the world felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, my omega week adventure ends. I'm sorry it was over a month late. Life has gotten crazy with having to return to teaching, yet right now I am virtual. It is a lot harder than teaching children in person! I'm having to rethink all my lessons. 
> 
> I could ramble on about this, but instead I simply hope you enjoyed this! Some comments and kudos would be great! =)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am a few days behind....RL got in the way. Unfortunately for my readers, the rest of my omega week stories will have to wait for a few days. I'm going on a last minute trip with my sister, nieces and nephew before school starts. But I promise to have them up next weekend! Enjoy for now!


End file.
